Before He Cheats
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: Hermione has had enough of suspecting her boyfriend Ron of cheating and takes matters into her own hands, or gives it into the hands of her enemy. DHr


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters aren't mine. Neither is _Before He Cheats_, which is by Carrie Underwood. The plot, however, is mine, so don't try anything.**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, scribbling down her Potions essay as Harry wrote some things down for Divination.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Do you know where Ron is?" Harry glanced up at her and shrugged.

"Said he needed to see someone at the Library about something," the raven haired boy muttered. Hermione laughed, shaking her head. She didn't believe a word of what Harry said. It was more likely that he was up in the Astronomy tower with some girl. She told Harry this and Harry shook his head. "Why would you even think that, Hermione? Ron loves you!" She shrugged, still not believing him.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

"Alright," Harry said, getting up. "Time for dinner." Smiling, Hermione packed away her things and followed Harry out. They walked down the corridor and into the Great Hall. They spotted Ron and sat down next to him. He was talking to Lavender, Cho and Parvati about something Hermione quickly zoned out. She watched as each girl hung onto every word he spoke, occasionally taking sips of pumpkin juice or a bite of salad. Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated girls like that, who were more concerned about looks than health. Reaching over, she took a jug of butterbeer, poured herself some and then piled her plate with potatos, meats and other things.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

"Hey, Hermione," Ron finally greeted, pecking her on the cheek. She gave him a false smile and continued eating, glancing up at Harry. He exchanged looks with her but made no effort to speak. Rolling her eyes again, she turned to Ron.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked him and he reddened.

"Well, actually," he said, glancing at Harry. "Harry and I were going to go down to the Quidditch field to practice. Some other players wanted to come along, too." His gaze shifted to Cho, who blushed and smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, downing the rest of her butterbeer.

"Fine," she muttered, walking out of the Great Hall. She bumped into Draco Malfoy on the way out and he eyed her cautiously.

"You look like you've swallowed something unpleasant," he commented and she snarled at him, continuing down the corridor.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... _

And he don't know...

Stalking up to her room, she reached into her trunk and pulled out a picture of her and Ron. They were sitting in a love seat, chatting, laughing and kissing. Glaring, she ripped up the picture and fell back onto her bed.

"Can't spend time with me anymore, can you?" she grumbled, rolling onto her side. "Never any time any more, is there?"

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

She watched as the Quidditch game continued on, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Finding herself suddenly uninterested, she stepped down the filght of stairs and made her way back up to the castle.

"What? You're not going to cheer on Weasel or Scarhead?" She froze and turned around, glaring at Draco Malfoy, who walked up to stand in front of her.

"What do you want?" she snapped and he shrugged.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he drawled, walking past her. "I'm not the one having troubles with the people I date." Hermione whirled around, eyes wide.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke.._

"What the hell do you know, Malfoy?" she hissed, running to catch up with him. He continued walking, entering the castle.

"What do you want to know, Granger?" he asked, walking down a corridor.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" she yelled at him, turning him around. He eyed her carefully.

"So maybe I know something about what's wrong with you and the Weasel," he said levelly. "What do I get out of it?" She pulled her wand out, eyes narrowed.

"How about you get to keep your manhood," she growled, lowering the wand. He smirked.

"Don't threaten me, Granger," he hissed, pushing away the wand. "I have the upper hand, you see. I know what your boyfriend's been doing when you're not around and the only way you'll find out is if you do what I want, got it?" She glared and stepped forward.

"It better be good information, Malfoy."

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

He smirked again, stepping closer to her. She stumbled back into the wall and he advanced on her.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. They were extremely close now and Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. He leaned down, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers.

"You." Their lips touched and she gasped as he pushed his body against hers. One hand ran up her thigh while the other cupped her cheek as he traced his tongue along her lips, demanding entry. She whimpered, but let him in, tentatively running her hands up his chest and around his neck. His hand moved further up her leg while the other moved to support them against the wall. She gasped as his hand drifted too far but he didn't seem to notice, nipping her neck with a passion.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats..._

"Malfoy," she whispered, trying to keep a hold on a slipping sanity. "Malfoy, please don't-" Her voice was cut off by her own groan as he pressed against her harder.

"What do you want the most, Granger, and I'll give it to you," he growled into her ear, both hands now going up her shirt and around her bra. She turned to stare at him.

"Help me," she whispered. "Help me with Ron." He gave his trademark smirk.

"Done."

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Malfoy took her hand and dragged her down the hall and into a small alcove. "Stay quiet," he murmured. "The Quidditch game's already ended and so everyone will be heading back up here to party."

"How do you.." She trailed off as students flooded the Entrance Hall, shouting and yelling, heading to their respective Houses.

"Now, in five minutes, the hall will clear and your dearest Weasley will head up to Merlin's Tower. That's where we're going to go, okay?" Before she could answer, he pulled her back down the hall and up to Merlin's Tower, closing the door behind him and pushing her into the wall, crushing his lips to hers.

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl!  
Because the next time that he cheats..._

"Malfoy!" she moaned as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"You wanted to get back at Weasley," he snapped. "Wouldn't I be a perfect way to do that?" He ground into her, yanking off her shirt and feeling her shudder.

"Yes..." she murmured and he smirked.

"Thought so."

_Oh, you know it won't be on me..._

His hands dug into her back, making her arch it and exposing her neck to him. He bit down hard into her neck, drawing blood, much to his pleasure. He had always been facinated with bloodlust and now that he knew what it was, he shoved against her harder, feeling his mind going places it probably shouldn't have gone but did anyway. Hermione gasped as he unzipped her skirt, pulling it down.

"Malfoy, please..." He rolled hs eyes, shrugging off his shirt.

"We won't, Granger," he hissed into her neck. "Just some harmless snogging."

_Oh, not on me..._

The door opened, but the two didn't even notice, losing themselves in the moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bench, setting her down and placing a knee on both sides of her. Her fingers traced his beautiful, hard six pack and than ran over his rippling muscles, just struggling to use all there power over her yet reserving it for later times. Ron and Lavender just stared, wide eyed.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats..._

Sinking to the ground so that he was between both her legs, he trailed kisses up between her cleavage, fingering the bra. Hermione finally looked up to acknowledge Ron, who stared at her in horror.

"Hermione!" he gasped and she winked at him, pushing Malfoy's head up.

"Looks like you were right," she whispered, standing. "I guess we have to go somewhere else." Malfoy turned to see Ron and smirked at him.

"Yeah, I know some rooms that will be empty now," he told her, handing her his shirt to wear.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"Hermione!" Ron yelped again. "What the hell?" She walked over, glaring.

"I'd have asked you the same thing," she hissed, nodding to Lavender, who glared back. "Atleast I stayed faithful until now."

"Malfoy?!?" Malfoy came up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waiste from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What, something wrong Weasley?" he asked in a voice that dared the redhead to speak. "Come on, love. Leave your unfaithful to contemplate what he's done."

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think...before he cheats..._

Pushing her into the wall of an empty classroom, Malfoy grinned at her moan of pleasure.

"Bet you Weasley never made you fell like that," he whispered into her ear, loving the submission she was showing to him at his slightest touch. She ran her hands down his chest, kissing his neck.

"Nobody's made me feel like this, Malfoy. And Ron will _never_ even get the chance again to try and make me feel this way."

_Before he cheats.._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to all of you who reviewed!! I can't believe I have over 30 reviews for a songfic, but I guess a lot of people liked it!!!**

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I do not, in any way, believe in cheating/unfaithfulness by anyone, whether it's behind someone's back or to make someone realize that they're cheating. I believe that all couples, ESPECIALLY MARRIED COUPLES WITH CHILDREN go through counseling for unfaithfulness, even though you feel hurt or that you can't fix it. It is NOT fair to your children and it is NOT fair to your spouse. If you married someone only to cheat on that person, you shouldn't have married them in the first place. Please think before you act.**

**The only reason I made this songfic is because I liked the song, not the morals behind it. And I like Carrie Underwood. I do NOT condone cheating and I DEFINITELY don't condone breaking up someone's car because of that.**


End file.
